hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Irving (2100)
|type = Category 4 hurricane (SSHS) |image location = Hurricane_Eugene_1999_peak.jpg |image caption = Irving at peak intensity nearing Bermuda |formed = June 28 |dissipated = July 8 |accumulated cyclone energy = 22.7 |highest winds = 140 mph |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 934 (mbar) |damages = $215 million (2100 USD) |direct fatalities = 10 |indirect fatalities = 2 |missing = 7 |areas affected = Bermuda, Newfoundland |hurricane season = 2100 Atlantic hurricane season }} Hurricane Irving was a powerful hurricane that struck Bermuda and Newfoundland. It was the 9th named storm and 10th depression of the 2100 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history A strong tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on June 26. Under favorable conditions, it quickly organized, and it became a depression on June 28 west of the Cape Verdes. The depression then strengthened into Tropical Storm Irving that night, becoming the earliest 9th named storm ever recorded. Irving moved westward as it gradually strengthened. Late on June 30, Irving had become a hurricane. By this time, all forecasts said it would become a major (C3 or higher). Irving continued to strengthen under favorable conditions, and it became a C2 early on July 2. The forecasts came true on July 3 when Irving strengthened into a C3 while continuing westward. Continuing to strengthen, Irving became a C4 hurricane early on July 5. It then started to turn northward, and by this time, hurricane warnings were posted for Bermuda as it was approaching the island. Irving reached its peak of 140 mph late on July 5, and made landfall on Bermuda as a strong C3 hurricane on July 6. Cooler waters continued to weaken the storm has it approached Newfoundland. On July 8, Irving made landfall in Newfoundland as a C1, and became extratropical soon after. Its extratropical remnants were eventually absorbed near Greenland. Over all, Irving caused $215 million dollars in damage and killed 12 people. Preparations and impact Bermuda Once Irving strengthened into a C4, a hurricane warning was issued for Bermuda. The leader of Bermuda said that it could be one of the worst storms in recent decades to affect the island. So people were told to take shelter or evacuate the island. This was because the storm could cause many people's homes to be washed away. Once it made landfall in Bermuda as a C3, it caused heavy rain and very powerful winds that caused lots of flooding and washed away lots of homes. Damage in Bermuda totaled $206 million dollars and there were 10 deaths. Newfoundland After Irving left Bermuda, hurricane and TS watches were issued in Newfoundland. As Irving came closer, a hurricane warning was issued and all other watches and warnings were removed. People were told to board up their homes and take shelter from the storm. Once Irving struck, it brought heavy rains and very strong winds that caused $9 million in damage and killed 2 people. The deaths that this storm caused in Newfoundland were from trees falling on houses. Despite the damage it caused to Bermuda, the name Irving was not retired. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Events in the 2100s Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes